Love In Paris
by Miyu Tsuki
Summary: After her mother's death, Serenity traveled to Paris. She had very bad luck. After she got a new job, her boss was a Jerk! And she has to play in his game. Rating may change. R&R!


**Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh does not belong to me!**

Love within Paris

It's My Job, It His Game

A SxS Story

By Miyu Tsuki

Holding on to her mother's last wish, Serenity traveled to Paris. She lived there for about a month, but still has no clue how to speak in French. She worked in a Café, and rented a small apartment, but soon she was fired from her job at the café. Finally finding a new job, being a house maid for man named Seto Kaiba, (Serenity have already forgotten about everything that happened five years ago. Don't ask me why, because that 's one good scene in the story.) Serenity thought that her trouble has finally ended. But little did she know, her troubles were only beginning…..

"Okay I'm off to work!" Serenity said, as she rode off her bike.

"Your late, so you better hurry and start cleaning. And remember Mr. Kaiba likes everything as it is." The manager said.

"Okay! I'll leave everything as it is." Serenity replied.

The manager walked out of the room; Serenity soon began to cleaned up the house. She finished very quickly before time, so instead of going home write away, Serenity looked through all the movies Kaiba had. (It was out of unknown curiosity.) To her dismay she found out that Kaiba actually took a liking to old films. (Like Serenity) She turned on the Television, and start watching the movie. Time passed by so fast that Serenity didn't even realized that time flow by so fast. When the film actually ended, and Serenity looked at the clock, she was too late. She cleaned up a bit, and climb out the fence in the backyard.

Phew! I made it out on time. Serenity thought.

As Seto Kaiba walked in, he found a note on the table.

Dear Mr. Kaiba,

I had a wonderful day at work today, it was quite fun, and your house is grand, and yet so….. I just can't say. Anyways, I am very happy that you gave me this job! I will try my best to do all the task you give me.

Thanks again,

Serenity

What is this girl some kind of journalist? Feh, I have better things to do than sit here and ponder over this little girl. Seto thought. Man, I am very thirsty! I'll go get something to drink. As Seto Kaiba walked into his kitchen and got some coke. (Do not ask me why!) He saw a note on the refrigerator.

Dear Mr. Kaiba,

I know you like everything in its place, but don't drink the coke. Well, because it is now expired. I don't know if you want the same kind of coke or a different kind, so tell me, 'kay?

Serenity Wheeler

After Seto finished reading the note, he immediately spit out the coke. He also went and took all expired coke, and threw that in the trash. That baka! What kind of idiot is she? If the drink was expired, throw it out! That's common human instinct! Oh, well I've fired too many maids, I give this one another chance. As he walked to his desk, Seto Kaiba noticed that his picture with his friend, Duke, was had a new frame.

A/N: If you were wondering why Duke and Seto became good friends then it'll be in the first part of the second chapter.

Dear Mr. Kaiba,

Today my clumsiness (might of been spelled incorrectly! Gomen Nasai!) had broken the frame. Instead I bought you a new one, your old frame was already a bit broken. So once again, Gomen Nasai!

Serenity Wheeler

"Mayumi! What are you making me where?" Serenity asked her friend. "Don't you have anything less... slutty?"

"Well, excuse me for being so slutty! But this is all you get, because I don't have other type of clothing." Mayumi said.

"So what do you do for a living, really?" Serenity asked.

"I sell, love bracelets, and friendship bracelets. And tonight I have a date so you're selling it!" Mayumi said. "Just think of it as paying the rent."

"Fine, but I get half the profit!" Serenity said.

"Sure! Why not." mayumi said. "Here's the key, don't lose it okay?"

As Serenity went to sale the bracelets, a man in the limo drove by and stop there. (A/N: Anything in italic means it's in French.) "_Beautiful girl, how much for one night?_" The man said.

"_Umm...it is one dollar._" Serenity said, it was hardly understandable.

"_That cheap? Well, it's my lucky day! Now hop in, if you do a good job I'll give you something extra!_" The man said.

"_What? I am not a whore! ... If you do not leave I shall leave!_" Serenity yelled as she walked away. That guy! He has some nerves to think I'm a slut, and more nerves to pay me so LOW!

The man was furious and threw everything on the ground, then he soon left afterwards. When Serenity returned, all she saw was her bracelets completely ruined, and there was a car that drove over it. "Hey Mister! Look what you did you broke all my bracelets, you need to pay for them." Serenity said.

As the young man walked out, it was only to be found Mr. Seto Kaiba. But sadly Serenity did not reconized her boss. "Look here! I am busy, and I have no tolerance for this. And futhermore, selling items on the side walk is illegal. You should be happy that I am not going to sue you." Seto said.

"Look! I don't really care, but even if you don't pay have you ever heard of an apology? It's domething you said when made a mistake or did something wrong!" Serenity sad.

"Seto Kaiba have never heard of such thing, in my whole entire while I have never gave anyone an apology. What makes you think you're that special. Now how much do you want?" Seto asked.

"I, Serenity Wheeler, want an apology and an apology only!" Serenity said.

Just then Mayumi came back from her date and rushed to Serenity, "Hey Mister! You need to pay for all of my stuff that you ruined! It'll cost you about 200." Mayumi said.

"Here, what did I tell you little girl? See all I need is money and everything is fixed. Now anyways I get going. Remember Serenity do not be so foolish." Seto said as he left. Serenity Wheeler, that girl is... Oh this will be amusing. Seto thought. Tomorrow the fun will begin.

The Next Day...

As Serenity opened the she was surprise to see that the man yesterday was sitting on the couch and watching television. "What are you doing here?" Serenity demanded.

"I live here, what else sdo you think. In other words I am your boss." Seto said.

"You're my boss?" Serenity said. This is getting way to weird! He probably fire me after what happened yesterday. Oh well! He was wrong and I will not beg! "Alright get it over with! You want to fire me right?"

"Don't think you're smart, when have I ever said I was going tot fire you? Now this is your work uniform." Seto said, as he handed her the uniform.

Serenity stared at the costume, and finnaly said. "Look I can't wear this! It's way too short and the neck cut is, well too low!"

"Look you have nothing that anyone wants to see anyway so why even care? Now if you don't put it on I'll or else you can leave. Even though I was jus about to give a raise. But I can fire you just as easily. Take your pick. If you choose to stay, then put it on." Seto said.

TBC...

I wrote this wtory under a different pen name, but I wrote it in script form. So, now I am rewriting, it seems much better to me. Please review! Thank You!

You can flame if you want. Oh, sorry if there was really any grammar or mispelled words.


End file.
